zanpakto the rage of the bijuu
by the kishin deathscythe55
Summary: what if naruto had not only the power of one bijuu but five. the bijuu are seal insinde of swords and bound to naruto. follow naruto as he makes new friends and seeks to avenge his father and find the man who caused his fathers death madara uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Zanpakto the rage of the bijuu

disclamer: i do not own naruto or any other tv shows refered to in this story but the plot is mine.

"regular speach"

-thoughts-

*seen change*

"Bijuu demon or sword tALKING

- bijuu demon or sword thinking-

( me usualy making a sarcastic comment)

[discriptions of motions like faces or sighing]

this is my first fanfiction so please don't be mean and before you ask the reason for the name is because naruto will have multiple bijuu bijuu in him and will be sasuke's cousin and friend. naruto/harem maybe sasukeharem not sure yet. naruto will be godlike and will have bijuu in his zanpakto.

ok lets get this party on the road

minato uchiha was not having a good day first he couldn't find his hair gel to keep his hair down so his black hair was spiked up like crazy.(that expains the crazy hair lol)  
>next his wife went into labor. then they had to go to the emergency room. now there was bijuus on the attack. -today is not my day- was minato's only thought as he rushed to the district with the multiple bijuu attacking a bundle and a sword in his hand. -if i don't survive this i hope you'll forgive me naruto uchiha-. the baby had black and red streaked hair wiskers on his cheeks and looked at his father with eyes that almost asked "what is going on dad". the black haired man let a single tear fall as he started the ritual. Minato looked at the 5 out of the 9 legendary bijuu in front of him and noticed on thing they were under a sharingan gengutsu. - {sigh] nothin i can do about it right now-. just as he thought that the bijuu were coming at him. (shit got to finish fast) he quickly finished the hand seals and a blinding light engulfed the whole battlefield. when the light died down it revealed naruto unharmed five separated swords and minato still breathing but barely "sarutobi" minato called. "yes the third asked as he reached the fallen hokage. "I ask only two favors"<p>

"what is it" sarutobi asked.

"that my son be treated as a hero, and that he has a home in the uchiha district with his cousin.

"I assure you i will try my damnest to fullfil thos wishes."

"thank you...old man" those were the last words fom the fourth.

"you'r welcome... knuckle headed hokage." sarutobi said."rest in peace"

the fourth hokage died with a smile on his face.

* later in the council hall *

"KILL THE DEMON" yelled most of the civilian council.

"PUT HIM IN A CELL FOR LIFE"yelled some of the council.

"why don't we put him in anbu training and make use of the brat" said danzo.

why don't we just follow the fouths wishes for the boy" tsume said (they don't know he's the 4th's son go figure)

"i second that motion... even though it's troublesome" said guess who (shikaku if you didn't get it)

"I also follow that motion" said shina (i don't know the actual name could someone tell me if i got it)

"anyone else favor this motion" afew more council hand went up.

"ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN' MINDS, THIS THING HAS FIVE FUCKIN DEMONS IN IT, IT WILL KILL US ALL WHY THE HELL WOULD WE PUT HIM WITH THE LAST UCHIHAS" the haruno clan head screeched. ( the uchihas were killed in the kyuubi attack in my story and only the three boys are there now, just to clear things up.)

"because he is an uchiha" sarutobi answered while he regained his hearing.

"LIES" the haruno shouted.

"you lie, that thing is in no way related to sasuke" said a civilian council member said with distast.

if one more person refers to naruto as a demon thing or even hints at the bijuu in him i will have ibiki personaly execute you in the most painfully slow way posible. naruto is not the demons he hold their power the demons are sealed within the blades naruto has."

"so whats to stop us from just taking them and giving them to worthy soliders" said a council member.

"why don't you just give it a shot"sarutobi said (that part came from another story...what i can't remember (i realy can't sorry))

"maybe i will" the council member said as he stormed over and grabbed for a sword. (i can't discribe the swords so check my page and you'll find a picture of the swords naruto will use you'll also find the other jinjuriki swords)  
>the very second he touched the sword of kyuubi he was ignited in flames and turned to ash.<p>

"anyone else care to try, i've got all day" sarutobi said with a smirk.

-those swords hold so much power, i must have either them or that boy. then i can overthough sarutobi- danzo thought getting excited at the power of the wepons.

"so it is decided naruto will stay in the uchiha compound with his newly apointed brothers" sarutobi stated.

"YOU CAN"T DECIDE THAT" the haruno screeched again.

"actually you sceaming banchee, the a majority of the council voted for it and my vote counts for twice as much"  
>the third said triumphantly.<p>

* in the uchiha compound with itachi*

" how am i supposed to take cared of sasuke, i can't just leave him here while i go out on missions. but i can't get money if i don't maybe hokage sama will know what to do." itachi said

just as he said it the hokage apeared in front of him holding a baby"hi itachi hows sasuke"

"he's fine who's kid is that" itachi asked.

"this is you'r cousin but now newly adopted brother" the third answered.

"WHAT I CAN'T TAKE CARED OF SASUKE BY MY SELF MUCH LESS BOTHOF THESE TWO whats his name by the way"

"first his name is naruto and as for taking care of these two A: i will help and B: i am taking you off active duty until you see fit for them to take care of themselves."

"well i got a few years then so i better get started"

"yep so lets go visit sasuke."

"lets" itachi took little naruto from the hokage and walked inside sarutobi in toe.  
>when they got inside they found sasuke laying in his crib.(remember they are still very young when this happened)they put naruto next to sasuke and the two cuddled up to eachother like twins.<br>"hehe go get the camera""where is it" "second drawer of the dresser in moms room""ok"

"this will be a fun few years" itachi said.

END OF CHAPTER 1

so whaddya think i felt it was alittle rushed but i'm sorry i got over excited and rushed a little.  
>srry. and i'm sorry if it's to short i really am next one will be longer. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Zanpakto the rage of the bijuu**

chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the tv shows refered to in this fanfic but the plot is mine**

"normal person talking"

-_normal person thinking_-

"**bijuu demon form or sword talking**"

-_**bijuu demon form or sword thinking**_-

okay lets get this show on the road

We find a now nine year old naruto and sasuke running from the anbu guard "COME BACK HERE

LITTLE BRATS" one yelled."HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE HOKAGE MONUMENT"the other shouted.

now we see the hokage mountain with the first hokage looking like hes crying and the second looking like his nose is running. the third had swirls one his cheeks while crying and nose running

finaly the fourth was tie dyed and had x's in his eyes and seemed to be bleeding from his nose with

the word pervert written on the side of his face.

"easily all we needed was a little paint and we were done in five minutes"said naruto

"you should really guard that better"sasuke stated

"..."

"just wait till we catch you punks" the first anbu yelled

"ha, as if you could" naruto said back

"why wouldn't we" the second anbu asked

"because if you'r going you'r fastest you'r gonna lose this little race"sasuke replied

"how" the anbu both asked

"we have chakra seals and wieght seals _-among other seals- _all over our bodies"naruto answered

"whaaa..." was all they could say before naruto and sasuke began to glow.

(naruto using some bijuu power and has let sasuke borrow some of his power for the day)

if you looked hard behind naruto you'd see an image of the kyuubi roaring behind him and then

unnoticed by naruto a strange sword apeared on his back. just as the kyuubi vanished naruto zoomed off and vanished in a cloud of dust.

then we look to sasuke and see an image of the five tailed wolf roaring behind him and vanish

but no sword showed up on him. unknown to all of them the sword was with itachi and started to

glow. "hmm so they've used some of the power" (i won't show the next sword till later hehehe)

"i'll have to start to teach naruto to use his powers soon"

***back to naruto and sasuke***

"haha this is awsome" naruto yelled to sasuke

"yeah" sasuke yelled back

then fate decided to play a cruel game and naruto triped then ran into sasuke running into barrels

of fruit then hit a fence shattering it. then they straightened up and where running fine.

"hahaha and we're still goi.." naruto never got to finish as him and sasuke both ran into hokage

mountain leaving naruto and sasuke prints."you were saying genius"

"yeah yeah i get it me and my big mouth"

"you two are in big trouble this time" the swo anbu from before said as they reached into the holes

the two made pulling out a very upset sasuke and naruto."now how should we deal with you hmmm

how about..." "just take us to the hokage idiot" naruto interupted

"..."

"..."

"...[sigh] ok"

***at the hokage tower***

the hokage was reading a little orange book at his desk with a small blood trail going down his face from his nose. _-hehe this is the life no people to ruin my..._**[BANG]** _damn- _

"hakage sama we just caught these two messing with hokage monument...AGAIN"

"hmmm" the third walked to the window and opened it up he looked at the mountain for about six minutes before a smile cracked his face the a grin and full blown laugh filled the room"hahahaha oh

thats funny better than the time you clogged the sewage drains to flood the towns.

soon naruto and sasuke were laughing

about fifteen minutes later the hokage finaly said " you know you are still gonna have to clean that up right"

"..."

"... seriously"

"yup"

"...damn"

***back at hokage mountain twenty minutes later***

naruto and sasuke were just putting the finishing touches on the now clean mountain "[sigh] we're

finaly done that felt like years" said naruto

"well lets go home i want some ramen" said naruto

"i sware your gonna turn into a ramen noodle" was sasuke's reply

"so you want some too"

"psh...yeah you know me too well"

"well we are brothers"

"anyways lets go home"

"yeah lets go"

***back at the uchiha compound***

itachi was reading a very familier orange book_-hehe this book is getting good i'm glad kakashi said to get this one- _then itachi heard the door open and close along with naruto and sasuke talking.

he quickly put away the book and ran to meet them."so what are you guys doing home so soon" he

asked. "which one were you reading this time" sasuke asked

"how did you-"

"you got a little..." naruto said as he pinted to his nose

"..."

"..."

"... icha icha paradise after school romance"

"oh i love that one" the boys exclaimed

"anyways i've got good news" itachi said

"we're going to ichiraku's"

"no

"we're having tomatos for dinner"

"no"

"then whats so great about it"

"i've sighn you both up for the academy"

"WHAT" the boys exclaimed

"i'm not going" naruto said

"i don't want to" sasuke staded

"you two are going or else"

"or else what"

itachi pulled out a photo album and said "i'l post these on every building in town"

"you wouldn't dare"

"i would"

"sadistic bastard"

"fine we"l go"

itachi put the book down and if you looked you'd see on the cover of the book it said

/naruto and sasuke's baby pictures/

"well that was fun now i've got better news"

"i can't take anymore 'good' news"

"okay i won't teach you to use you'r new sword naruto and sasuke won't learn a cool fire jutsu"

in a second naruto and sasuke were dragging itachi outside one holding each of his arms and legs

"lets go itachi we're need to learn more if we're gonna start the academy soon"

"heh i knew that get you'r attention"

**hahaha now to make people mad (just kidding) i'm gonna end it here i hope you enjoyed it cause i'm already working on the next chapter and i finished the first chapter of my next**

**so i'll post again soon my great fans and sorry if i took to long or if you don't like it but i tried realy hard so if you judge plaese go easy on me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I want you to know I'm still gonna keep the story going but I need help with ideas here and if you guys have any ideas id love to hear them. But I am working on the chapter when the boys start school and you will see their new weapons but it will take time. I will have it though.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all of my readers. I am sorry I havnt posted a new chater in a long time but I promise I intend to keep writing. It's just a pain to post with no Internet but I will continue. Thank u all


	5. must read

=MUST READ!=

**Hi to all my fans out there that enjoy my stories, I am just writing this message to say that I do like to have constructive criticism. All writers like to know what their stories lack and what can be made better for their fans, but I will warn this once, if I receive another review like the one I got from**** "****Agato Wesker Namikaze****", I will post a chapter of nothing but gibberish and random spelled crap that no one will enjoy on everyone of my stories. I don't like being told crap like that because I don't have a spell check on my p.c. but now I have one and I am taking down the stories and editing all of them and adding new parts, so if there are any parts my fans wish to keep or add then send me a message or a review and I will ask for more info or add it if it goes well with my story. That is all.**


End file.
